Green Ranger
List of Green Rangers Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (Jason David Frank) is the original Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He later on becomes the White Power/Ninja Ranger, Zeo Ranger 5 (Red)/Red Turbo Ranger (1), and the Black Dino Ranger. When a clone of Tommy is created, Tom Oliver, he is imbued with the seemingly-lost Green Ranger powers. He decided to stay in Colonial Angel Grove to live out a normal life. * Morpher: Power Morpher with Dragon Power Coin * Weapon: Sword of Darkness (destroyed in Green With Evil, Part 5: Breaking the Spell") * Dragon Dagger/Shield, Blade Blaster (only two episodes). * Zord: Dragonzord Prince Dex Stewart (T.J. Roberts) is the Masked Rider * Apperance: Green with black accents, Gold armor with Black accents in Super Gold & Blue armor with Red accents in Super Blue. * Morpher: Ecto Accelerator belt * Weapon: Electro Saber, Ecto Ray in Super Gold and Blue Saber in Super Blue * Zords: N/A Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) is Zeo Ranger 4 – Green for Power Rangers Zeo. He was formerly the Black Ranger/Black Ninja Ranger in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Morpher: Zeonizer with Square Crystal * Weapons: Zeo 4 Power Weapons (Hatchets), Zeo Laser Pistol, Zeo Blade * Vehicle: Green Zeo Jet Cycle * Zords: Zeozord 4 (Taurus the Bull), Super Zeozord 4 Adam Park and Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) are the first and second Green Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. Carlos later on becomes the Black Space Ranger in Power Rangers in Space. * Morpher: Turbo Morpher with Key * Weapons: Turbo Thunder Cannon, Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword * Vehicle: Green Turbo Cart * Zords: Desert Thunder Turbozord, Thunder Loader Rescuezord Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) is the Green Galaxy Ranger in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Teams Lost Galaxy Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Transmorpher * Weapons: Quasar Saber with Condor Crest, Transdagger - Trans Blaster, Lights of Orion Armor, Quasar Launcher * Vehicles: Green Astro Cycle, Green Jet Jammer * Zord: Condor Galactabeast Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) is the Green Lightspeed Ranger in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Teams Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Rescue Morpher, Battle Booster * Weapons: Green V-Lancer, Rescue Blaster, Thermo Blaster, Rescue Cutter, Megabattle Armor * Vehicle: Green Lightspeed Cycle * Zords: Aero Rescue 3, Rail Rescue 3, Omegazord 3 Trip (Kevin Kleinberg) is the Green Time Force Ranger in Power Rangers Time Force. Teams Time Force Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Chrono Morpher * Weapons: V3 Weapon, Green Chrono Sabers, Chrono Blaster, Electro Booster * Vehicle: Green Vector Cycle * Zord: Time Flyer 3 Cameron Watanabe (Jason Chan) is the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Teams Ninja Storm Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Cyclone Morpher with Green Power Disc * Weapons: Samurai Saber, Lightning Riff Blaster * Vehicle: Dragonforce Vehicle * Zord: Samurai Star Chopper, Mighty Mammothzord ** Megazord: Samurai Star Megazord * Power Spheres: Bee Spinner (#10), Spider Catcher (#12), Tail feathers of Ninja Firebird (#15) Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) is the S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger in Power Rangers S.P.D.. He is later on promoted from Green Ranger to Blue, when Jack retires, and Sky is promoted from Blue Ranger to Red. In the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger," Bridge is shown to now have become Red Ranger. Teams SPD Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Delta Morpher * Weapons: Deltamax Striker, S.W.A.T. Armor, Delta Enforcer * Vehicle: Green Patrol Cycle * Zords: Delta Runner 3, S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 Xander Bly (Richard Brancatisano) is the Green Mystic Ranger and Green Legend Warrior in Power Rangers Mystic Force. Teams Mystic Force Green Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Mystic Morpher * Weapon: Magi Staff - Axe Mode, Mystic Force Fighters, Mystic Muscles, Mystic Lion Staff * Vehicle: Green Mystic Racer * Mystic Titan Forms: Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Dragon (Shared with Chip, Madison, & Vida), Mystic Lion (Shared with Chip, Madison & Vida) Master Phant (Bruce Allpress) is the Elephant Ranger in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. * Suit color: Green with white accents * Morpher: Elephant Spirit * Weapon: Jungle Mace Camille (Holly Shanahan) is a character from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. She is a master over the Chameleon spirit, and can assume a Ranger-like fighting form or preferred to known as the Chameleon Warrior. After Jarrod broke free of Dai Shi's control, she chose to betray her former master, and protect Jarrod. She later saved the Rangers from certain death by Dai Shi to prove she had changed, and later enrolled into the Pai Zhua academy with Jarrod. * Appearance: Emerald green chameleon-like armor with red-and-violet accents * Morpher: Chameleon Spirit * Weapon: Sais, Whip-like Tongue * Zord: Chameleon Spirit Zord Ziggy Grover (Milo Cawthorne) is the Ranger Operator Series Green in Power Rangers RPM. * Morpher: Rev Morpher * Weapons: Nitro Blaster/Sword, Turbo Axe and Turbo Plasma Launcher (combined weapon) * Zords: Tail Spinner, Croc Carrier Jake Holling (Azim Rizk) is the Super Megaforce Green in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. * Morpher: Legendary Morpher * Weapons: Super Mega Blaster, Super Mega Saber * Zord: Super Mega Racer References * Zords: Tail Spinner